Congratulations it's a Platypus!
by Rebbeca Tennant
Summary: Perry and Doofenshmirtz just had their 'Neme-versary' but when they wake up having no memory of the night before something else is with them. Phineas and Ferb fan fic, contains yaoi/slash watch out! PerryxDoofenshmirtz. Original OC created by ybfan666
1. Party crasher

Perry smashed through the window into a dark room. He heard snickering nearby and crept forward.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz jumped up from under the table "Surprise Perry the platypus!" he turned on the lights next to him revealing the room. Balloons lay around the place, banners drooped over the pipes and Doofenshmirtz was standing by what looked to be a food court. What was going on?

"Guess what today is Perry the platypus! It's our 'Neme-versary'! We've been nemeses for a whole year now! Seems like yesterday huh Perry the platypus?" Perry blinked blankly at the whole thing. But not to upset him he just smiled and nodded. Doofenshmirtz handed him a bottle and picked up his own raising it in a toast "To our hate. Let it forever scorn." Perry chinked his bottle with Doofenshmirtz 'yes…very moving..(!)' he thought rolling his eyes. Doofenshmirtz was now getting some doonkle berry cake by the 'food court' and Perry was looking at the drink in front of him 'is this poisonous? …is this what Dr Doofenshmirtz's scheme is? Or is he actually giving us a party..?' he couldn't decide but risked it. It tasted weird but it gave off a buzz in his head. Perry looked at the label on the bottle, the third letter was smudged 'Bear? What the heck is bear?'

Doofenshmirtz turned on the stereo and he began to dance with Perry. By 11 o'clock all the beer was almost gone and there was a drunken 15 dollar doctor and a tipsy platypus dancing the conga in the middle of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc building.

Doofenshmirtz rubbed his sore head as he woke up on the sofa. He looked around; the place was trashed and beer bottles lay around the place. He tried to get up but felt something tugging on his lab coat. Perry woke to Doofenshmirtz's scream. He was on his torso snuggling into his lab coat. They both simultaneously threw themselves off each other disgusted. Perry was giving him a worried look.

Doofenshmirtz ran a few fingers threw his hair "Please tell me nothing happened…" Perry pointed. In Doofenshmirtz's other hand was a green and purple ray gun.

"Oh, my Mix-them-up inator. This was supposed to be tomorrow's…well today's evil scheme. I was getting sick of mixed up animals like the turtle dove or the bullfrog or even you the platypus. I mean what are you a duck or a beaver? Anywho, this ray was gonna divide those animals into two separate creatures. I even put a second dial here to make my own creations. Imagine the type of hybrids I could create!" He looked at the gun closely "hmm it's already been fired…" both of their eyes widened "what the heck happened last night?!" Perry waved an empty beer bottle at him "well I know how it happened I'm just worried" he clasped his hands on his head "ow ow ow! …ugh my evil head" Perry couldn't move, every time he moved his head a strike of pain went through his brain. He had never had a hangover before, it hurt! He suddenly ran behind a nearby pipe.

Doofenshmirtz choked "oh god Perry that's disgusting!"

Perry wiped his mouth and shuddered. As he looked away something caught his eye, the party cloth was drooped over a moving object. He raised an eyebrow approaching the fabric.

"Buh"

Perry fell backwards in surprise

"What is it Perry the Platypus?" Doofenshmirtz croaked hugging his aching stomach. He crawled over to Perry and the moving blanket. "Da!" it exclaimed. Doofenshmirtz was shaking "what do you think it is Perry the platypus?" he asked a hint of fear in his voice. Perry shrugged; his eyes wide. They looked at each other "You do it" they pointed.

After 5 games of 'eenie minie mo', pulling 21 short straws and flipping a penny 12 times (which they eventually lost under the sofa) Doofenshmirtz was the one to discover what this thing was. His hand was shaking as it clutched the cloth. Perry looked at him holding up his hand in a signal '3…2…1…' He pulled the cloth off swiftly revealing what lay underneath it.

The infant looked up at them with big brown eyes. She had teal green hair up in short pigtails, a tiny pointy nose and strangely a platypus tail. Doofenshmirtz fell over unconscious and she laughed sweetly.


	2. Trouble

Doofenshmirtz was now on the sofa with an icepack on his head. Perry was pacing the floor as the baby slept peacefully.

"What are we going to do Perry the Platypus? I mean how'd this even happen?!" he winced from the pain on his head. Perry put his finger on his lips and pointed at the sleeping girl "Oh right…sorry. But still we've got to figure out how this all happened…" he pinched the bridge of his nose thinking hard. After a few minutes he gave up and now had even more of a headache. Perry rolled his eyes 'for god's sake…' he picked up an empty bottle and the ray gun. Doofenshmirtz lifted his heavy head "ok…we poured drink on the gun…?" Perry made a drinking motion "no no drank it and…" he then swayed around faltering " we got dizzy…no drunk! Drunk…ok we drank, got drunk…" He pointed the gun at him and then at himself "then we shot ourselves with the…mix-them-up inator…uh oh" Doofenshmirtz lifted himself up "so it's a platypus human hybrid…and it's a girl. Oh geez…"

He put his head between his legs "what are we going to do Perry the platypus?" Perry sat next to him and handed him a scrap of paper 'yOU haVe to lo0k afTeR it' "Y'know Perry the platypus you really have to work on your handwriting…" he looked at the baby. It turned in its sleep smiling, no doubt about it she was cute. "Know any good orphanages?" Perry hit him across the mouth

"woah woah ok we'll have to look after her." Doofenshmirtz stood up "i-I've been a father before I can do this…" he then thought of Vanessa and how she had grown up. He dropped his head down depressed "I can't do this…"

Perry kicked him in the leg "yeeeow! That hurt! Look, what the heck am I supposed to do Perry the platypus you've seen Vanessa…I'm not a good father" an idea hit him "you've got to help me raise her"

Perry folded his arms 'no way! I'm not looking after…that'

"oh come on Perry the platypus she's as much yours as she is mine! She even has your tail"

Perry looked at her as she slept, the teal green hair was his and the tail was definitely his. This was his child too, he couldn't just leave her. He sighed looking at Doofenshmirtz and nodded. "Thank you Perry" he picked him up squeezing him tight "this means a lot to me" Perry choked in his grip but smiled. Doofenshmirtz started to snicker "y'know this makes you the mother Perry the platypus" His eyes widened, he kicked him in the torso and landed on his feet. Doofenshmirtz was still laughing hysterically when the baby began to stir. "wumpa…" Perry jumped onto his face closing his lips tight. She sat up after a few murmurs. Perry looked into Doofenshmirtz's eyes he had never noticed how blue they were before. "Perry the platypus…" Doofenshmirtz mumbled "I can't breathe…" Perry slid off him and sat on the sofa his cheeks feeling warm. The girl looked at them with her head at one side. Perry did the same '…they don't do much do they?' Doofenshmirtz yawned "I'm going to get some coffee…and maybe some aspirin" he slipped on one of the bottles and crashed to the floor with an 'oompth'. She began to giggle at the hurt 15 dollar doctor in front of her "oh…what are you looking at beaky?" he said embarrassed. Perry's face lit up as he scrawled down a name on a piece of paper. He handed it to Doofenshmirtz as he still lay on the floor. He sat up holding the note in his hand "…Becky? Is this a name suggestion?" Perry nodded smiling. He looked at the girl who was now playing with her tail "she does look like a 'Becky' he smiled "ok why not? She should have a name anywho…she's one of us now." Perry held his hand smiling 'yeah…'

Perry was back home with Phineas and Feb in his usual place under the tree in the backyard. His watch buzzed abruptly "Agent P" Perry saluted the hologram "Its Doofenshmirtz again. He has been buying diapers, baby food and pacifiers at an alarming rate. There have also been reports of a deafening scream being heard from his apartment. Many neighbours are being annoyed agent p. you better go find out what he's up to and put a stop to it." The hologram descended. Perry knew exactly what it was.

The evil jingle almost couldn't be heard from the screaming as he entered the room. Becky was in the middle of the room screaming and Doofenshmirtz was banging his head against the wall. He looked up to see Perry at the door, he looked pretty bad; his hair was standing on end, the shadows under his eyes were darker than usual and his eyes were all blood shot. Doofenshmirtz ran to the door hiding behind Perry "thank god you're here Perry the platypus! It's Becky! She just won't stop crying I've tried everything! I've tried food, dummies, diapers, even pulling funny faces! None of its working!" he was hugging his knees rocking back and forth. Perry sighed and went into the bathroom. After a few minutes he appeared with a small baby bottle of white liquid and offered it to Becky. She sniffled a few times wiping away some tears. She reached out for the bottle "ah ah meh muh!". Perry smiled holding her head and feeding her, she closed her eyes suckling on the bottle intently. Doofenshmirtz got up and knelt down next to them "how did you know Perry the platypus?" Perry looked up at him smug 'I just know these things'. He gave the baby to Doofenshmirtz 'here you hold her' he held Becky awkwardly like he had been given a stack of paperwork for Christmas. Perry face-palmed. He folded Doofenshmirtz's arms so they cradled her and her head was supported.

Doofenshmirtz smiled "she's so…tiny" Perry left the room to get her some food leaving him and Becky alone together.

Doofenshmirtz laughed nervously "well…um hi there" he started trying to start a conversation. He got no reply.

"um…anywho my name's Heinz and I'm your father…oh god I'm your father…" Becky was now looking at him with sleepy brown eyes as the doctor gritted his teeth. Perry was still in the kitchen looking for suitable baby food.

'Eel and newt? Spice and sprout? …I can't even pronounce what that one is…'

He closed the fridge door 'he better be crazy if he's thinking of feeding Becky with this stuff' he began to walk into the room but stopped to hear Doofenshmirtz talking. "Y'know I'd never thought I would ever have kids…again. First was with was my ex-wife Charlene and Vanessa…but I don't think that turned out very well. One of my many failures…" he sighed out depressed. Becky pitied him and put a hand on his nose.

He smiled "but you're going to be different Becky, I'm going keep you away from having a childhood like mine or Vanessa's. I know it." He paused, feeling the heat in his cheeks "you're also very lucky to have a mother like Perry. I had never thought in a trillion years that he and I would have something…together. …he's always going to be there for you no matter what. I just hope he will always be there for me…whenever I need him."

Perry gulped in a few tears as he leant against the kitchen door 'don't worry Heinz…I won't let you down'

He opened the door to the pair in the room and Doofenshmirtz swallowed down the blush in his face. "P-Perry the platypus? O-o-oh I was just feeding Becky…" he saw the anger on Perry's face "what?" he held up the pot of 'Gimmle-schtoomp eel and newt baby food' "oh that…well it was the same food my mother fed me when I was growing up" he looked at Perry "…you're right we need to go shopping. I'll go grab my coupons…"


	3. Shopping

Perry was getting sick of being tugged by the leash that Doofenshmirtz was holding and gave out a low growl. "I'm sorry Perry I just couldn't have you walking around the mall as an agent, so I had to make it look like you're my pet platypus. I'm still sorry." Perry just kept walking watching Becky over Doofenshmirtz's shoulder. She waved at him grinning. He winked at her smiling back. Perry tugged at the leash making Doofenshmirtz stop walking.

He looked up at the sign "Mothercare? But 'Windel Druselstien' is just down the-" he got pulled by Perry into the shop.

Becky was sitting on some towels looking at some toys; she was wrapped up in one of Doofenshmirtz's turtle neck jumpers. Doofenshmirtz and Perry were looking at some clothes comparing them on her "what do you think Perry the Platypus purple or blue?" Perry shook his head holding up a red and a yellow pair of clothes "oh come on you can't be…red?! That's a boy colour!" They were still arguing about colours as Becky crawled away towards the toy stand. Perry rolled his eyes and Doofenshmirtz sighed "fine how about we let Becky decide…Becky?" they turned around looking at where Becky was. Perry lept down scanning the area. He pulled Doofenshmirtz along by his leash. They eventually found her by the Toys. Perry hugged her tight but looked at her sternly 'Don't scare me like that' Doofenshmirtz got up from the floor where Perry had been dragging him "Becky, don't sneak off! You understand?" Becky began to whimper, she didn't like being told off. Perry panicked. He quickly picked up a toy duck and made it dance in front of her. As Perry made the funny noises Becky began clapping her hands laughing.

Doofenshmirtz smiled "thanks Perry the Platypus. We almost had a water work on our hands!" Becky was playing with her new duck toy, hugging it and throwing it up in the air. Perry looked at a rack of clothes next to Doofenshmirtz, it was a green shirt and trouser set with a yellow duck pictured on the front. Perry gently unwrapped Becky's temporary shirt. Doofenshmirtz gritted his teeth "b-be careful with her arms…they're really delicate". Perry hesitated after she had put on the pants, he didn't want to bed her arms the wrong way and hurt her. Doofenshmirtz had a method. He rose up his left arm whistling. Becky smiled and did the same. He raised his right arm, Becky copied her dad. Doofenshmirtz raised both his arms "Now Perry the platypus!" Becky raised her arms and Perry swiftly pulled the shirt over her. Perry smiled, it fit her perfectly. He took his watch and put it to camera mode 'Smile' The camera flashed and produced a picture of their little Becky.

3 ½ hours and $4000 later they went out of Mothercare balancing most of the shopping bags on Becky's new pram.

They stopped off at Danville Park for a break. Becky had now found some other girls to play with and Doofenshmirtz and Perry were sitting on a nearby bench watching her play. It was so nice seeing their daughter interacting with others. "she has your eyes y'know…" Perry looked up bemused "Becky…she has your eyes. I'm glad she got yours instead of my squinty things." Perry wrote on a sweet wrapper and passed it to him 'I've aLWays likEd yoUr Eyes. ThEy're nIce'

"Really? You think they're nice? Huh…I've always envied your eyes their so innocent and young just like Becky. She looks just like you; you wouldn't even think that she was also mine…"

Perry took the note from him and flipped it over to its clean side writing something down yet again. 'You cAn't mIstake her nose'

Doofenshmirtz smiled "yeah…thanks Perry the platypus, you really know how to cheer a guy up."

Perry smiled leaning on him. Suddenly a ball of mud came hurtling towards Doofenshmirtz. Perry jumped in front of him taking the hit mud splattering his fur. The mud had come from a very messy Becky who was covered in dirt. She was giggling at Perry and Doofenshmirtz was also holding in his laughter.


	4. Back Home

Becky enjoyed baths, well that was Perry's conclusion anyway after he saw how much fun she was having in the water. He smiled as she splashed around her rubber duck bouncing on the waves she created. Doofenshmirtz was laughing too. He washing her hair with the shampoo they got this morning and making sure he didn't get it in her eyes. Becky giggled in response to the towel pressing across her baby soft skin, her teal green hair getting ruffled by Perry as he dried her off. It was a two man (well a man and a platypus) job to clean this squirmy little one. But none the less, they enjoyed spending time together with their daughter.

Perry headed back to Phineas and Ferb; they hadn't seen him all day. It was only a temporary stay though; Perry wanted to make sure he spent as much time with Becky as possible without upsetting his host family. Phineas smiled as he walked back into the house his pyjamas already on "Oh, there you are Perry" Perry made his usual chirping noise next to him as Phineas crawled into bed.

He headed back to the D.E.I building after Phineas and Ferb were asleep. Doofenshmirtz was waiting for him at the door "Ah Perry the Platypus I wanted you to see this" he held Perry's hand holding Becky in his other crooked arm leading them to a room. He flicked on the lights "Behold!" Perry walked into the room. It was a pale pink room with a furry white carpet, he recognised the toys they had bought for her today and they were all arranged into a corner and in the middle of the room stood a lone white cot filled with pillows and blankets. Doofenshmirtz smiled as Becky crawled into her new room smiling "so what do think? It used to be Vanessa's but its amazing what you can do with some paint and a few hundred toys huh?" Perry was still holding his hand mouth agape. He then crawled up Doofenshmirtz's back and hugged his head 'It's perfect'

Doofenshmirtz felt Perry's heat combine with his burning cheeks "i-I'm glad you like it" Becky was playing with her duck doll in the toy corner and began to yawn softly. Perry picked her up as she leaned backwards into his chest. Doofenshmirtz placed her in her cot and began to sing softly

_Schlaf, Kindlein schlaf. _

_Der Vater hüt' die Schaf, __  
__Die Mutter schüttelt's Bäumelein,  
Da fällt herab ein Träumelein. __  
__Schlaf, Kindlein schlaf._

Perry kissed his daughter on the head as she slept peacefully. They both walked out the room quietly, Doofenshmirtz turning off the lights and turning on the fibre optic stars he had installed in the ceiling. Perry smiled at him raising an eyebrow 'Nice lullaby' Doofenshmirtz smiled "well I used to hear my mother sing it to my brother Roger when he was a baby…she never sung it to me though" Perry patted him on the back in sympathy and Doofenshmirtz smiled back in response.

They walked back into the bathroom. He wondered why Doofenshmirtz had led him in here.

"Ok Perry, now you"

Perry stared at the tub blankly

"Well come on get in. you've still got some mud on you from this afternoon"

Perry was used to be sprayed with a hose whenever he got muddy.

Doofenshmirtz rolled his eyes "oh geez…" he picked Perry up by the waist and put him in the bath gently. Perry was panicking; he didn't like the idea of water that actually steamed and had bubbles in it.

"Stop squirming Perry the platypus and trust me!"

Trust my nemesis? How can I trust my neme-…Perry blinked as he stood in the warm bubbly water. It felt… nice. He sat down taking his hat off so it wouldn't get wet. The bubbles surrounded him tickling his fur; no wonder Becky enjoyed this so much. Doofenshmirtz hung his arm over the bath, his fingers playing in the water "See? Told you it wasn't so bad." Perry nodded smiling leaning back into the foam.

"Didn't your owners give you baths Perry the platypus?" he asked quizzically

'Never like this' Perry thought closing his eyes

"Well…I want the best for you Perry the platypus that's all"

After an awkward pause Doofenshmirtz cleared his throat

"A-anywho we've got to get this mud out…" Doofenshmirtz stood up over Perry and placed his hands on Perry's shoulder blades rubbing the shampoo in gently with fingers. Perry felt a tingle down his spine and a flush of heat in his cheeks as he felt Doofenshmirtz's slender fingers caress his fur. Doofenshmirtz let the soft fur slide through his fingers and he felt the redness in his cheeks.

"I-i-if I'm rubbing to hard j-just say Perry the platypus…" Perry's eyelids drooped it was so soothing. He gave out a low growl almost a purr as Doofenshmirtz went further down his back.

His muscles were trembling as he craned his neck "my god that's good…" Doofenshmirtz looked down at him smiling "was that…a purr Perry the platypus?" Perry tensed up blushing hard "Perry the platypus, I think I've finally found your weakness" he grinned looking into his eyes "but don't worry…I won't tell."

Perry swished his tail making a few bubbles fly into the air above them. He tried to burst a few of them giggling every time one popped.

Doofenshmirtz tried to keep in his laughter 'I can see where Becky gets her cuteness from…why have I never noticed this before?' He woke up from his thoughts by a splash of warm water which came from a sniggering platypus. He smirked splashing some water back at him. They got into a fun water fight both laughing 'Just like old times' they both thought feeling their faces go pink.

After drying themselves off Doofenshmirtz was now in his pyjamas and Perry was yawning beside him, it had been a long and interesting day. Doofenshmirtz sat on the bed feeling the springs squeak underneath him.

He looked at Perry who was beginning to settle himself on the floor "oh no you don't I'm not having you sleeping in that dusty corner." He patted the quilt next to him feeling the blush in his cheeks "y-you can sleep…up here tonight"

Perry had only slept on the kid's beds and it felt ok but this just felt weird. Sleeping on your nemesis's bed is a little strange especially after what happened last night. But he felt like he could trust him tonight, he had seen him as a different person. He clambered up onto the bed and sat next to Doofenshmirtz who was rubbing his hands nervously. "so…uhm good night Perry the Platypus"

Perry shrugged 'good night' he circled a spot on the pillow and slept right then and there. Doofenshmirtz lay down on the bed staring at the sleeping platypus next to him 'what is this feeling I keep getting? Whenever I talk to him or even look at him I feel so nervous but happy at the same time…' Perry stirred in his sleep rolling over to Doofenshmirtz nuzzling into his PJs. Doofenshmirtz felt the blush in his cheeks 'oh geez…' he closed his eyes getting to sleep 'part of me thinks that last night wasn't an accident at all…' he smiled 'heh, nice accident'


	5. Babysitting

Perry woke up to find (well not find) Doofenshmirtz wasn't there. He yawned; he had been up at 5 to feed Becky because Doofenshmirtz didn't wake up.

He was already at the table eating breakfast with Becky "Good Morning Perry the Platypus, sleep well?" Perry shrugged as he kissed Becky on the cheek who giggled in response.

"Well I saw you get up and feed Becky this morning so I thought I'd let you sleep in." Perry looked up from the coffee machine 'he knew and did nothing? That little…' "Sorry I didn't do anything Perry the Platypus it's my turn the next time I promise." He sniffed as he smelt something else that wasn't Perry's coffee or his toast. Becky began to wail "Ah see I'll take on this one Perry the Platypus you enjoy breakfast" He cooed holding Becky in his arms "you stinky schtoomple you" Becky calmed down as her daddy pulled funny faces.

Phineas and Ferb were in the kitchen "So Ferb what should we do today?" Ferb shrugged staying his usual speechless self

"Well we can always teach Perry some tricks…where is he anyway?" a clicky noise was heard next to him "oh there you are Perry"

Candace was holding a bag of sugar and was cooing into it.

"Hey Candace, whatcha doin'?" Phineas asked impersonating Isabella

"Hey Phineas it's this social studies homework we have to do for summer, we have to look after a bag of sugar and treat it as a baby" she looked away with dreamy eyes "I got paired with Jeremy…"

Ferb clicked his fingers to wake her up from her trance and she shook her head letting some sugar free "Candace careful you're letting some sugar I mean your baby free!" Candace rolled her eyes "oh it's easy to take care of a kid"

Perry rolled his eyes also 'ha! If only she knew!'

Phineas' eyes lightened up "Hey Ferb I know what we're doing today! See you Candace" they waved to her as they got up and began to draw up some blueprints in the backyard.

Vanessa was flicking through her 'Goth-girl' catalogue and sighed at a picture of tall black shoes. Her mother walked past her room coming in

"Ok Vanessa I'm going to my cooking class"

Vanessa scowled "Mom! Don't you ever knock?! I'm in the middle of a teenage crisis here!"

Charlene peered over a shoulder "well if need money sweety you should get a summer job or maybe a sale. How about a lemonade stand?"

"Mom, Lemonade stands are for kids and fire-a-side girls"

her mother left rolling her eyes "I'm sure you'll figure something out…"

Vannessa perked up her ears as she heard squeals of laughter outside "what the?" She looked from her window and saw two boys playing with a few hundred toddlers. The toddlers were playing on swings, slides and an ultimate climbing frame around 100ft tall. A banner read over the house 'P+F Babysitting Service/Nursery'. Vanessa smiled "I know what I'm doing today"

Perry opened the door with the key Doofenshmirtz had given him a while back. Doofenshmirtz looked up at the platypus he was wearing his 'light red' apron that read 'Kiss the Evil Genius' holding a tiny plastic tea pot. He then looked over and saw Becky and was slightly relieved. "Oh there you are Perry the Platypus"

"Ga!" Becky waved half falling forwards.

Doofenshmirtz caught her using Mr Miggins "Careful little Becky" Mr Miggins said who sounded a lot like Doofenshmirtz but with a lower voice. Perry snickered putting his hand over his mouth.

Doofenshmirtz smiled bashfully "what? It's what fathers do!" he looked back at Becky as she hugged Mr Miggins "and I think she appreciates my efforts"

Perry walked over to them and found a thick yellow book under the table.

He raised an eyebrow as Doofenshmirtz picked up Becky and placed her in her playpen "Oh that? Well it was supposed to be a surprise but I was thinking we should go out tonight"

Perry looked at him wide eyed 'You're not seriously thinking of leaving Becky?'

"I know it would be our first night away from Becky but I think she can ta-" He then felt a platypus tail hit him to the floor, Perry was looking at him angrily "Now what sort of example are YOU setting Perry the Platypus?"

Candace looked up at the huge structure and the drooling kids around her

"Phineas?! What is all this?!"

"Well you said that child care was easy so we thought we'd have a go. plus the mothers don't seem to mind."

"They swapped their prams for shopping trolleys and went to the mall" Ferb interjected

Jeremy saw Candace across the way "Hey Candace! How's our little sugar?"

Ferb clicked his fingers again to wake Candace up.

"Hehe he's fine" she put the sugar in a playpen and sat next to him. Jeremy began to pull funny faces and making cooing noises

"You're a great dad Jeremy"

He smiled "thanks you're a great mom" Candace giggled feeling her face go as red as her top.

Doofenshmirtz and Perry were now flicking through the yellow pages looking for babysitters

"Ooh ooh how about this one BB bessies babysitting the best babysitting you can get for under $1" Perry looked at him turning the page.

He pointed at a huge panel and Doofenshmirtz raised an eyebrow "Maxwell's Marvellous Child Sitting provides educational services, laundry and the best diaper changing" he looked at Perry "Perry the Platypus we're looking for a babysitter not a butler." He turned to the last page scanning it. Almost simultaneously he and Perry pointed at the same article

**V's Babysitting Service **

experienced female teen

can watch 1-7 children at once

cheap

No questions asked

It was a very simple advert but it ticked every box. They shook hands "Deal"

Doofenshmirtz was changing into his tuxedo as Perry texted the babysitter the address and details "Tell her that we'll be out at 7 and if she's late we won't be there. The park manager said that if we were late that he wouldn't let us in…" he poked his head out from the screen "Hehe…I've said a bit too much haven't I?" Perry smiled as he continued to text the babysitter.

At 7 o'clock precisely, after putting Becky to bed and saying goodbye (Doofenshmirtz pressing the unplugged shrink-inator by mistake on his way out) they headed out the door running into the Taxi "Danville Park please" Vanessa was walking up to the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. building "the person who wanted to me to baby-sit…was Dad?" she walked through the door confused as the Doctor and Perry drove off in the Taxi not noticing the familiar babysitter behind them.

The parents had picked up their kids (carrying almost a hundred shopping bags for some reason) and Candace was running to her mom to tell what Phineas and Ferb had done. The Shrink-inator ray hit the massive structures leaving one playpen standing. As usual she didn't see any of it and Candace was yet again stunned "sometimes I don't know why I even bother…"

Doofenshmirtz held Perry's eyelids tight leading him slowly. Perry was waving his arms about smiling 'what is this all about Heinz?' Doofenshmirtz took his hands off Perry's eyes and Perry rubbed his eyes with his fists.

"Surprise!"

In front of him was what seemed to be a food court, a wooden dance floor, speakers and white fairy lights on the trees.

Doofenshmirtz got down on one knee "I know our first 'Neme-versary' didn't go well…according to plan but I want this one to be different…i-I even put out non-alcoholic punch this time" he chuckled nervously as Perry smiled at him. Doofenshmirtz held Perry's hand "let's try this again…What do you say?"

Perry smiled and hugged him tight. Doofenshmirtz put on the music as they walked towards the dance floor.

Vanessa opened the door "Dad? You in here?" she walked through the empty halls her heels echoing. She entered the kitchen and saw a purple note attached

_Babysitter,_

_My daughter Becky is in the second room to the left we'll be back home around midnight. If she cries her bottle is next to the fridge. _

"Heart…Perry?!" she screwed up the note "that secret agent platypus?" she ran towards the second room to the left finding the cot in the middle of the room. She looked down on Becky as it cooed. She saw the platypus tail and held her in her arms "…what are you?"

They laughed as the crisp autumn leaves circled them in the midnight air. Doofenshmirtz tripped on his own feet and they tumbled down a hill. They fell entwined in each others arms. As they landed on the ground Perry on top of Heinz their lips uncontrollably met. Doofenshmirtz was speechless, feeling his face explode in heat. Perry pulled away blushing hard. They both stared at each other with their red faces glowing. They both smiled and their lips met once more with passion. Doofenshmirtz tugged on the blades of grass underneath him and Perry ran his fingers through Doofenshmirtz's windswept hair. They wished they could stay there for ever, just the two of them.

As the two of them came home and fell onto the bed holding each other tenderly. They never noticed the note that had been left for them or the empty cot in Becky's room.


	6. Missing and The Plan

Doofenshmirtz opened his tired eyes smiling. Perry was still nestled in his arms. He lightly hugged him "Morning Perry the Platypus…" Perry nuzzled into him stretching his arms. Doofenshmirtz got up stretching but Perry pulled him back onto the bed tickling him.

Doofenshmirtz laughed blushing "haha! No no Perry the Platypus stop it…! I've got to check on our little Becky!" Perry smiled releasing him. Doofenshmirtz got up again and Perry closed his eyes once more to get a bit more sleep. He opened his eyes wide to a deafening scream and Doofenshmirtz panting in the doorway "BECKY…SH-SHE'S GONE PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

Tears were welling up in their eyes as they both ran towards the empty cot. Perry climbed into it helplessly searching for their child. Doofenshmirtz fell down in a feeble position on the floor and began to cry "oh it's all my fault…i-i-I shouldn't of left her…I'm so useless…a terrible father twice over!"

Perry looked at him angrily 'yes, yes it is all your fault! If we hadn't of gone on that magical evening this never would have happened!' Perry's eyes began to well up as he looked at her toy duck that she loved so. He hugged it tears streaming down his face 'Oh Becky…' he opened his eyes to find a blue note underneath her pillow. He handed it to the snivelling Heinz who was now in a puddle of his own tears. Doofenshmirtz read it aloud and the lump in his throat began to go down

"Dad, I found you're so called daughter Becky and I can't believe you never told me! This is the stupidest thing you've ever done! I'm taking her to Mom so she can be raised properly not by some incoherent 15 dollar doctor and a platypus! From your REAL daughter Vanessa a.k.a the babysitter you hired…" he blinked a few times staring at the note blankly. So many questions were running in his head but before he could think of any answers Perry punched him in the mouth

"Ow! Perry the Platy-" tears were still going down Perry's cheeks as he held Doofenshmirtz up by his lab coat, an 'I'm-going-to-bloody-kill-you' look on his face. Doofenshmirtz was struggling in Perry's grasp "Look Perry the Platypus I had no idea that Vanessa was the babysitter! V could've stood for anything! Victoria perhaps or…Vicky or…um can you think of any names starting with V?" Perry kicked him in the stomach sending him across the floor. Doofenshmirtz coughed holding his stomach "…I-i-I'm sorry ok? I screwed up big time…" he looked at the note once more sighing "I have no idea what Vanessa means raising her properly anyway…" he looked up at the confused but still angry Perry "you're the best mother that girl could ask for…a-and I'm sure I couldn't have looked after her without your help Perry the Platypus…I'm nothing without you…you're my nemesis and i…I think I love you more than that…"

Perry looked at him as Doofenshmirtz struggled to get up.

Perry ran over to help him 'I'm sorry…'

Doofenshmirtz smiled as Perry hugged his leg "Besides I don't think beating me up is going to help us get our daughter back"

Vanessa looked up from computer screen glaring at the crying hybrid child a few feet away. Her mother had gone out and Becky had been crying non-stop for 4 hours "Oh would you shut up already?!" Becky continued to wail "I've checked everything I'm supposed to! I've fed you proper baby food rather than that newt stuff I found in the back of the fridge, I even 'checked' you! I don't even know if your digestive system is human…" she waved up a drool covered teddy bear "I even gave you my favourite toy to play with and you ruined it with your secretions!" she stormed off slamming the door behind her "I don't know why I even bother with you!"

Becky sniffed wiping some tears away with her sleeve. She looked back on tail and hugged it tight "…Mama"

After giving Doofenshmirtz a few aspirins and after pacing the floor a few hundred times Perry had finally worked out a plan (well Doofenshmirtz had worked out a few plans but they were declined for being too stupid). Doofenshmirtz sat next to him as Perry drew out some diagrams "Ok Agent P, what did you have in mind?"

Charlene heard the doorbell ring and got up from her book. She opened the door to a well dressed Doofenshmirtz holding flowers.

"Heinz? What are you doing?"

"well I was just in the neighbourhood and saw these flowers and thought of you" he said putting on his best cheesy smile.

She raised an eyebrow closing the door "I find that hard to believe"

Doofenshmirtz put his foot in the way of the door "I'm serious these almost remind me of those flowers I got you on our first date…"

She paused "except they're not on fire" she smiled at him

"See you do remember…don't you remember the way I held your hand as we walked down Danville pier?" Doofenshmirtz walked in getting closer to her

"I remember those crabs attacking you and I had to pull them all off of you one by one" Charlene laughed. He chuckled with her looking down, seeing Perry entering the room. He winked down at him 'God I hope this works…'

Perry sneaked across the wall as Charlene and Doofenshmirtz continued talking.

She brushed her hair back "so what is all this Heinz..? The flowers, the charm…is this about the child Vanessa told me about?"

Doofenshmirtz began to sweat "…huh w-what child?"

Charlene smiled "of course I didn't believe her…should I?"

"Honey…she says I'm evil." He said thinking quickly

"Yeah you're right" she paused thinking "so if it's not about her then what is this about?"

He smiled sitting her down "It's about you. I just think you deserve the best…Specks" She sniggered "wow you haven't called me that since we were married…meine liebe" She placed a hand on his leg. He almost panicked but kept cool 'Keep it together Heinz…you can't give the game away"

Perry winced "eww…but keep up the good work" he turned around walking straight into a table. The vase began to topple and fall. Perry closed his eyes hearing the almighty smash of the vase. Charlene turned around at the new noise Doofenshmirtz panicked. He turned her head towards his and kissed her hard on the lips. She opened her eyes in surprise but eventually closed them again in passion. Doofenshmirtz still had his opened looking at Perry 'Move!' Perry quickly ran into the room with the painted black door which he assumed was Vanessa's. Doofenshmirtz swallowed down some bile looking back on his ex-wife 'that platypus owes me BIG time…'

Becky was sitting on Vanessa's desk playing with some pencils; she didn't notice her mother tip toeing past the sleeping teenager who was flopped over her laptop. He took out Becky's duck from underneath his hat but squeaked it by mistake. Vanessa and Becky stirred at the noise and Perry dived under the bed. She stretched picking up Becky "what do you want beaky?" Becky was clambering over shoulder reaching for her mother and her duck toy "Ba! Ba!" Vanessa struggled to keep her in her arms "would you stay still you little…!" Becky slipped out of Vanessa's arms and began to fall. Perry's eyes widened, he ran and dived under Becky. Luckily he caught her in his arms. "Mama!" she said squeezing the platypus tight in a hug. Perry was panting but suddenly smiled '…her first word!' Vanessa was too stunned to do much. She suddenly closed her front door "Not so fast Perry the Platypus!" Perry began to panic and ran for the window. Becky took of Perry's hat and placed it on her head. She laughed as it went over her eyes. Vanessa headed towards the two "MOM! You've got to see this!"

Charlene looked up from the sofa glasses a skew "what was that?"

Doofenshmirtz was on top of her covered in lipstick his eyes wide "Oh no Perry!"

She looked at him "Perry…?"

Doofenshmirtz eyes widened and smiled bashfully "Hehe…well"

Charlene pushed him off and headed for Vanessa's room.

Becky was pulling stuff out of Perry's bottomless hat; a pencil, a techno watch and a jetpack. Perry blinked at the jetpack and placed it on his back holding Becky in his arms. They darted out of the window with a blast of smoke.

Charlene burst through the door to a smoke Vanessa "Vanessa what is going on?!"

"But mom there was this kid here with Perry the Platypus y'know that secret agent and they were together and they blasted out the window!"

Charlene tapped her foot "you're going to have to clean up that scorch mark you know"

She gaped and looked at Doofenshmirtz "Dad! Tell her!"

He looked at both of them and shrugged "Hey don't ask me" he then darted out the room. He then suddenly came back poking his head through looking up at Charlene "you know I meant none of that ri-"

"I know Heinz."

He waved at Vanessa "Bye sweety!" and re-darted out of the flat.

Vanessa growled looking out of the window "grr…curse you Perry the Platypus!"

Perry landed softly on the balcony of the D.E.I building placing Becky down on the ground. He hugged her tight 'I'm never letting you out of my sight again…' a happy tear slid down his cheek. Doofenshmirtz gasped as he made it up to the balcony. Becky saw her daddy "Wumbo!" he ran up to her pulling her close "Oh my Becky…I'm so happy you're home!" he smiled looking into her eyes "and your first word too!" Perry crossed his eyes. Doofenshmirtz looked at him "what? It's a word. Y'know? I wumbo, you wumbo, he she me wumbo…" Perry laughed as he leapt up at Doofenshmirtz. The three of them fell to the floor laughing. Perry reached up his watch again taking a commemorative picture. They kissed the giggling Becky on the cheeks. Perry and Doofenshmirtz then smiled and kissed each other. It was the three of them, together at last.


	7. Years Later at the Station

The three of them walked towards the station, Perry carrying one of Becky's suitcases Doofenshmirtz pulling another

"How many clothes do you need Becky?" he said struggling to pull the heavy suitcase. Becky smiled pulling the smallest of the cases "Dad you said to be well prepared so I'm taking everything!"

"Yes I know honey but did you have to pack the kitchen sink?"

"You're lucky I didn't take the washing machine" she smiled brushing back her hair.

The train steamed 'the train now arriving is for New York University'

She smiled "well here's my train I've gotta go…"

Doofenshmirtz hugged her tight "Aww my little schtoomple already off to university… you take care now ok?"

"I'll be fine daddy, don't worry"

She bent down to Perry and hugged him "take care of dad you know how he can get" Doofenshmirtz smiled "hey I heard that!" Perry handed her a piece of paper and winked. She winked back standing back up. She pulled her suitcases onto the train making sure her platypus tail didn't get caught in the door.

"Bye guys! I love you!" she waved at them grinning. Doofenshmirtz lifted up Perry as they both waved goodbye to their little girl. As the train began to go out of sight they wiped away a few stray tears and began to leave.

Doofenshmirtz smiled "y'know with Becky not around I could start doing my evil again!"

Perry smiled punching him lightly in the arm 'Not while I'm around you're not'

Becky sat down on the train sighing. She unfolded the piece of paper Perry had given her

_My dear daughter,_

_Your father and I are very proud of you. We never would have thought that we would have a family of our own but we when we had you, we always knew that you would be a brilliant daughter. And even though people may say that you're different but you will always be our little girl. _

_Stay safe, dress warmly, eat well and don't ever change._

_We will always be there for you._

_Love Perry and Doofenshmirtz_

_xxx_

Attached to the letter was a picture of the three of them laughing together. The picture had been taken years ago when she was just an infant but nothing had really changed. Becky felt her eyes fill up with happy tears, refolding the piece of paper and putting it in her pocket, keeping it close to her heart.

A voice was heard from the train

'Welcome to P&F trains. The fastest, safest, most on time train ever. Have a nice journey.'


End file.
